Naruto Make Out Heroes: Fun on the Beach
by Cyber Otaku PSX
Summary: AU. Naruto lives in a luxury house on a private beach with his mother Kushina and her friend Tsunade. Written for Fox King JM, one of my favorite Naruto fanfic writers. This story contains lots of lemons, crossovers, and Futa. You have been warned.


**Hey everybody! This is my first lemon fic and it's a gift for my all-time favorite Naruto fanfic writer, the one and only Fox King JM. It is an AU set in modern times with all sorts of smut, crossovers, and more! This is a futanari story, by the way. If you don't like futa, then don't read this. It also contains some incest between Naruto and Kushina as well. You have been warned.**

It had been about a year since fifteen-year old Naruto Uzumaki left Japan and moved all the way out to the bright and sunny streets of Vice City with his mother Kushina and his stepmother Tsunade. Naruto had never known his father, who had left Kushina when she was still pregnant with Naruto. But he did know and love Tsunade Senju, the woman who took Kushina in and helped take care of her and her son, and he was fine with that. The young and handsome blonde teen was very glad to have moved to the United States with his lovely mom and stepmom.

Better still, he also enjoyed his new penthouse home right on the beach. Tsunade was very wealthy and she was able to buy a piece of ocean front property in Florida along with a strip of white sandy beach that all belonged to her along with her wife and step son. But that wasn't the best part of all...

The best part of it all for Naruto was the fact that he was now in a very passionate relationship with his mom and stepmom and the three were very sexually active in the months since the blonde Uzumaki boy had lost his virginity to his mother Kushina. The cool thing about Kushina and Tsunade was that they were not like most normal women at all. They were both futanari and had both male and female organs that were all fully functional. Both of them had lovely bodies to boot.

Kushina was a rather chubby futa MILF with a pair of very soft and very large F-cup breasts, a large round bubble butt that was 55 inches wide, a soft pudgy tummy, and a 14-inch penis covered in foreskin and supported by a heavy set of balls.

Tsunade was even sexier in her appearance. She was a very tall futa, standing at six feet and two inches tall and was very thicc and chubby, moreso than Kushina.

Tsunade also had extremely huge H-cup breasts and a colossal thicc and jiggly bubble butt that was 70 inches wide and was very round and soft. Her thighs were thick and her hips were rather wide too. The older futa also had a chubby soft tummy that was almost like a BBW gal, although she didn't look too out of shape thanks to her height. The pale blonde MILF futa was also very well-endowed and talented. She had a large 18-inch cock that was fully covered in foreskin and huge heavy balls that were always full of hot gooey semen.

Needless to say, the two futas were complete and total sex freaks who were really big into kinky fun and Naruto wouldn't have it any other way...

It was another calm morning for Naruto Uzumaki, the handsome blonde was fully naked, his toned and somewhat muscular body on full display as he sat on a soft comfy mattress. His massive 12-inch dick was fully erect as he cuddled next to his mom Kushina, who was also completely nude as well.

The two were kissing and masturbating together while they were watching some hot porn that starred two of their favorite performers, Victoria Cakes and Pinky, who were doing a scene with a new futanari peformer for the first time. The futa woman was a very tall and well-endowed Chinese woman named Chun-Li, and damn she was hot! She had a dick as big as Tsunade's, big boobs and a bigger butt, and massive thunder thighs.

Seeing the two women have a three-way with the futa stud aroused Naruto and Kushina even more and after deeply kissing the red-haired futa mom and gently feeling her soft ass, Naruto asked his mom a question.

"You wanna fuck me in the ass?" said the blonde teen bluntly. He decided to just be up front and honest about what he wanted.

"Sure, but only if you fuck me in the ass afterwards." replied Kushina as she planted a quick kiss on the lips.

"No problem at all."

"Alright, let's do this! Bend over the bed and spread those cheeks!"

Naruto immediately did as he was told, getting on all fours and revealing a tight anus that he always kept clean for his futa lovers. Kushina leaned in and buried her face in Naruto's butt as she passionately began licking at his butthole to lube him up. Naruto had to admit that he loved getting his butt licked by Kushina or Tsunade, it was a very pleasurable feeling indeed.

"Ooh!" moaned Naruto as Kushina began to finger his ass while licking and sucking on his balls like they were a lollipop. After a few minutes or so of preparing her son's ass, Kushina immediately stood up and pressed the rock hard tip of her penis against her son's anus and leaned in to kiss the back of Naruto's neck.

"I'm ready, Mom. Give it to me good!"

With Naruto giving the go-ahead, Kushina immediately plunged her cock into Naruto's tight butt and got all fourteen inches into his tight hot rectum in one single fluid motion. That was one of Kushina's secret sex moves. She was a huge fan of anal sex, as was her wife Tsunade, and the two were highly skilled and experienced at it. They loved to pound butt, and they loved to take it in the ass too. Both of those positions felt equally good to them.

Naruto groaned out in pain, but once it was done, he really enjoyed the feeling of having his mom balls deep in his butt.

"Ahhh! You're so big inside me!"

"And you're so tight around me! Can I start moving inside you now?"

Naruto smiled and nodded in approval. Slowly and gently, Kushina began to thrust her dick in Naruto's ass, the two of them reveling in the feeling of it all.

"Ahhh...your ass is so fucking awesome! So hot and so tight! My cock is in Paradise right now!"

"Ahhh...fuck! I forgot how huge you are! You're so deep in my butt! But keep going!"

"With pleasure!"

Kushina and Naruto decided to pick up the pace and started fucking harder. The two were having rough hot anal sex in one of their favorite positions and they reveled in the pleasure of it all. Kushina loved to do it doggy style, both when she was butt-fucking her wife and son or when they were butt-fucking her. The red-headed futa MILF leaned in until her lap was pressed against Naruto's ass and her large soft tits were pressed directly against his back. She began to fuck Naruto like a wild animal, kissing his neck and cheek while reaching around with her right hand to jerk him off to completion.

They kept going at it together and it just kept getting hotter and heavier for both of them. Soon, Naruto felt his anus start to tighten and both Uzumakis could feel their dicks start to twitch and their nuts start to tighten up as well.

"Naruto! I'm gonna cum!"

"Same! I'm gonna cum too...please cum in my ass!"

"Sure!"

After about another minute and a half of going at it, the two lovers had finally climaxed the exact same time, screaming each other's names in unison. Their orgasms were intense and both Kushina and her son came for a full minute, the two of them blowing massive loads of cum everywhere. Kushina slowly and gently pulled out of her son's ass towards the end of her orgasm, her penis shooting two ropes of hot spunk on Naruto's butt cheeks as she was pulling out.

The two of them cuddled together and were taking a brief break to relax and catch their breath before they went for Round Two when Kushina heard her cell phone ring and immediately grabbed the phone from the nightstand to see who was calling. It was Tsunade.

"Hi, Tsunade! Where are you at right now?"

"Ah, I see. Well, Naruto and I were just having fun."

"Ooh, nice! That's a great idea!"

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kushina hung up the phone and then turned to Naruto.

"Good news! Tsunade's coming home in about ten or fifteen minutes and she's got a special surprise for you. I know you're gonna love it! I think I'll enjoy it too, hehe...But she wants us to be cleaned up and ready when she gets here. Let's hit the showers!"

**So, that's the end of Chapter 1. This story is meant as a belated birthday present to Fox King JM and I hope he enjoys it. I'll be posting more chapters soon and there will be a lot of futa women from all sorts of anime and games in the following chapters, trust me on that.**


End file.
